Lyasill Enif
Lyasill Enif is a Human female who serves the Starlit Empire as a Starship Pilot. Born to Alfeccat Cloudleaper and Erveat Procyon in 1,965 on Endor. She is the sister of Celaeno Ghecth, Acamar Crescentdown, Cecath Dawnburner, and Wisona Suns. Biography Her father was a Rebel Pilot stationed on the planet Endor. He was a good role model to her, making her want to begin training as a Starlit Pilot for the Starlit Army. She proceeded with the course of becoming a Starlit Pilot in the Starlit Army after her father died in the brink of war. As the daughter of the now infamous Erveat Procyon, the Starlit Army leader began her pilot training Sergeant. Later on, with the helpful skill of being one of the two pilots piloting the Cloudleaper Space Station, she was soon promoted to Captain. Many years went by and soon she became a veteran pilot, being able to maneuver around with skillful training. However, one day as she was flying around space in the brink of war, an X-1 Starfighter shot the wings of her starfighter, making her partially blind. With her partially blindness, she was barely able to pilot a starship anymore, settling down on the planet Z'trop, a planet in the Outer Rim. On the planet Z'trop, she gave birth to a baby girl named Consawi Spiraldream. She was only able to raise Consawi alone since her father was in the military. Years later when Sothewa Courts, Consawi Spiraldream's father came back, he flew her to the planet Kassa of the Outer Rim. On Kassa, it was an inhabited planet, making them be the very first ones to settle on the planet. However, a year later Lyasill Enif and Sothewa Courts had another child, a boy named Danodto Wavejump. Here, they settled on the planet Kassa as it was inhabited, calling the others of the Starlit Army to take over the planet. Years later when Danodto Wavejump and Consawi Spiraldream were growing younglings, Lyasill and Sothewa Courts broke apart as she found out that he was a Shadowtrooper. Now, on the building planet of Kassa, Lyasill had to take care of two children on her own. However, she heard contact from her mother, Alfeccat Cloudleaper out in the Outer Rim as well. Now, being able to take care and raise two younglings with help from her mother, she was able to manage on her own. With her mother, Alfeccat Cloudleaper taking in Sen Stioss, a youngling and family member of hers, Lyasill thought that Danodto Wavejump now had a cousin to play with so he won't play alone. Five years later now, she grew to become an addict of alcohol, flying to every cantina in the galaxy and having fun, enjoying herself as she drank. However, sobriety was an issue and so was the alcohol but despite in drinking alcohol, she was able to function and fly the Cloudleaper Space Station. Lyasill was ordered by her mother Alfeccat Cloudleaper to gear up and be ready to shoot down any X-1 Starfighter's coming to the Cloudleaper Space Station. It was the urgency of protecting Sen Stioss from being captured by the Shadow Empire. Her job was with her brother and sister, Celaeno and Acamar. As her sister Acamar was just a racer instead of a pilot, she knew how to maneuver around with a starfighter. With the three as starship pilots, the Cloudleaper Space Station was in tact and always successfully defended.